


Allied To

by StarrySummers04



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: There is only one person that Alexander Lightwood wants to be partnered with before the battle at Brocelind Forest. But where has the warlock gone?





	Allied To

When Clary was explaining her new rune to everyone, Alec could only think about the Downworlder that he wanted to be partnered with. Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Unbeknownst to most of the people in this room, Alec and Magnus had been is a secret relationship for the past couple of months. Alec hadn’t felt able to tell anyone about the relationship because the Clave frowned upon anyone who was different. But Alec was fed up of hiding.

As everyone of age dashed off around the room, all Alec could do was hope that no one else had asked Magnus before he got the chance to. When he saw Clary and Simon, the Shadowhunter immediately rushed over to ask if they’d seen his boyfriend. Just as he’d asked the question, Alec spotted his warlock and rushed over.

Now that he was stood with Magnus, Alec allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath. Magnus smiled gently. “Are you okay there, Alexander?”

“Would you like to be partnered with me?” Alec blurted, knowing if he didn’t ask now then he never would.

“I would love to.” Magnus replied, holding his arm out to Alec so the Shadowhunter could draw his part of the rune. As soon as Alec had finished, Magnus took the stele from Alec’s hand and cautiously pressed it to Alec’s skin and began to draw the other part of the rune.

The sensations that Alec felt now that he was allied with Magnus were incredible. Almost as incredible as Alec felt when they had sex. The Shadowhunter couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck and sealing their lips in a passionate kiss. Magnus stood in shock for a moment before joining his hands together at the small of Alec’s back and held him tightly as he returned the kiss.

Magnus couldn’t believe that Alec had chosen to kiss him here and now. The warlock was sure that Alec hadn’t mentioned his sexuality or their relationship to anyone, especially not his family. Magnus had to be the one to break the kiss as Alec didn’t appear to have any plans to ever let go. Alec was breathing heavily when they pulled apart. Not being able to stand being away from Magnus, Alec gently rested his forehead against Magnus’. “I love you.” Alec breathed.

“I love you, too.” Magnus replied as the couple ignored everyone else in the room and focused on each other.


End file.
